Faith and Luna's Final Fantasy Crystal Cronicles
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Me and my friend are making this story about two girls from FFCC. These girls are Faith a Seilkie, wolfie and Luna a clavant, long hair, are the new Tipa caravan. Along with their moogle Mog, they will go through all the areas in the game and will experia
1. Chapter 1

Faith, Luna, and Mog were setting out on the long awaited journey,  
when they saw another caravan. "You there, are you not from Tipa," asked a man. "Yes we are, but who are you to ask," said Faith with a growl. "Insolence is not needed Seilkie, anyway, we are the caravan from Alfitaria, I am Sol Racht, leader of our group," said the liltie as Faith snaraled at him. "Well I'm Luna and this is Faith, and that is our moggle, Mog," Luna said as she retraned Faith. Just then a moggle came up, seeing what was going on he said, "oh my kupo. You two better come with me, some trainning would do you both some good." Seeing that the moggle was trying to make the situation better, Luna said, "yes Faith, let us go." "Awww.Luna why?" "Well it'll be fun to train." "Okay. But!! We have to hurry or we won't collect enough myrrth." "OK."

Later that day, Faith and Luna were eating lunch when another caravan came along. "Hi ya'll, what ya'll up to this fine day," said a girl. "We're fine, how are you all," asked Luna as she saw Faith was still ticked. "We're fine, thank ya for asken," said the same girl as a boy in the back looked at Faith. "Hay whats wrong with you?" said the boy.  
"What bussiness is it of yours," Faith spat at him with all her fury. "Woah, talk about womans fury," he said as Faith showed her teeth in frushtration. "Uh, so anyway, what caravan are you all," Luna said hastaly as Faith's anger grew.  
"Who cares!!"yelled Faith inraged.  
"Faith stop it!!"yelled luna in fustration.  
"Don't tell me what to do Luna!" "Faith, I have had enough of your attittude!" "Should we go," asked the girl as Faith and Luna proceeded to yell. When she didn't receive an answer, they left.

Faith and Luna walked down the path with out a word.  
As dust came upon them, a red haired young man walked in the road before them. "Woah, what are two beutiful ladies as yourselves doing out in the street without a guy, say, as myself, there to help you," he said with a smeil. "Shut up, it's plain to see you're a theif," said Faith as she came right next to him. "Oh, such sharp eyes,  
I love that in a woman," he said as Faith drew a hidden knife and tryed to cut him with it. As he dodged, she said, "I love a man who can not only talk tough, but knows how to fight." "Oh, now wouldn't we make a great couple," he said as she once again attacked him. "Yes, if you weren't after our belongings," said Faith as he dodged once again.  
"That's true," he laughed as she finally cut his cheek. As he bled Faith called out to Luna, "check the caravan, he's bound to have friends with him"  
"Oh!Ok!"Luna ran to the caravan.  
"Uh oh kupo! We've been found," said a moogle as he droped what he was about to steal. "Grab some stuff and run," yelled a old man. But before they could escape, Luna grabed them, tied them up, and hooked them to a near by tree.  
Luna : Hay let us go!!!yelled the old man.  
Yeah,kupo!" shouted the moogle.  
Haku : "How about I beat you so much that you both look worse than your friend over there," said Faith as she gave them a haunting look. At that the two shut up, and Luna ran over to save the boy. "Faith, were you out to kill him or were you playing," said Luna, horrified at the sight of him. "..." was all Faith said as she wiped her blade. 


	2. Chapter 2

Faith looked down at their new travaling companion. She had almost killed the red head, but he was still kicking! Feeling the bumbs due to Luna's driving skills, Faith sighed. The bottle of oinment fell to the ground, and she was starting to wonder if the boy would EVER wake up. "Hay Faith do you think he's okay?" "I don't know, and stop running on so many bumps! It's certainly not helping," Faith scoiled at her as another jar broke. "Anyway, Isn't he kind of cute," Faith sort of laughed out. you have to be soo mean!!That dosen't help,too!! "Maybe it does, cause he just woke up," Faith said as he growned. "Then stop yelling!!"

"You should be the one to stop yelling!!!" "Uh... Do either of you, have an asperin? Cause I have a MONSTER headack," the boy said as Faith and Luna stared at him. "No.What about you Faith?" "Just my dad's, and you KNOW there STRONG," She laughed as their sweat dropped. "Do you want it dude," Faith asked. "I'll take anything."  
"Okay you asked for it." Faith gave him the pill. Watching as he nearly choked himself, Faith sort of laughed. "Don't laugh!!It's not nice!!" "Whoa! What is in that thing!?" Faith, by now, was on the floor laughing and the boy looked like he was going to throwup! "Hahahaha! It's full of things you wouldn't want to know! Oh wait, dude, how's your womes?" Faith asked as she grabed his arm to examin it. "They hurt thanks to you"

"Well, that's cause you were trying to steal our stuff," Faith said as she pushed him back.

"faith you're ganna make it wores!!"

"You're right, I guess I should play nice, he is hot, so I will," Faith said as she saw him smirk.

"You're so childish!!"

"You just jelous, cause you don;t have a HOT calvant here! But our friend here is good with a dagger, why is that? Do you care to say, hottie," Faith said as he sort of looked away.

" like that has any thing to do with it.Also it Your just jelous.Not 'You just jelous.'

"How does that make any sence? You confuse me so much, Luna," Faith said as she wraped the boys arms.

"What ever be illiterate!!I don't care!!" "Hey, I have a question, where's gramps and the little punk? What did you two do with them," he asked as Faith tightened the wrapping.

"They ran away like cowards."said Faith.

"More like chickens.Ahhaha!!"Luna yelled out.

"Not funny."he said.

"Oh yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M STUCK WITH TWO LOONIES!"

Faith and Luna looked at one another, then at him.

"You wanna go nigh' nigh' again?"Luna glared at him.

"No thanks!!"

"Then watch your mouth!!Don't be an idiot!!"yelled Faith.

He just grumbled as he laid back for Faith.

"Faith,he's a perv."

"Aren't ALL men?"

"Hey! I'm not a prev! It's not my fault she's wearing that!" Faith blushed as Luna looked murderous.

"Faith...Get longer clothes from now on..."

Can You make them for me? I have to deal with him," Faith asked as she slapped him.

"Fine.I will."

"Thanks." Faith then got up and got a coat. "Well Luna, should we tell him what he's going to do now that he's with us?"

"Sure.I mean he did try to rob use.Maybe we should torture him."

"T... Tor... TORTURE!"

"No Luna, I ment that he is now going to be HELPING us with our goal! I mean, he is going to be our ginnypig," Faith said as he knew he was going to hate this job.

"Yeah!!But Mog has to carry the bucket.Ok?We can't trust him."

"Okey, but our friend will have more bruses if he tries anything."

"Man, you girls don't like me very much, and a fellow Selkie can't talk. You are as much of a theif as me," he said as Faith flew her hair back. "All's fair in love and war.At leat some among those lines."said Faith./quote

Faith drew closer to him and whispered in his ear, "besides, I don't steal from Luna. She's my friend, and if I did, I wouldn't get caught. I'm smarter than that. You may be hot, but your brain needs help." Faith then kissed his cheek. "Faith!"

"Don't reward him!!"

"Yeah yeah.I got you."

"But that isn't a reward, it's apart of Selkie tradition."

"LIARER!!!!I call teason!!"

Oh just shut up!!"

"Hey, I won't pick on you about that boy in the village, if you don't harasse me about him."

"Okey, but I still can't believe you kissed him."

"What can I say? When it comes to women Selkie, I'm irrisistable."

"phfft.Keep dreaming." "Yeah, please do." Faith then went to her bunk and hopped in. "Luna that pill will kick in any moment, and when it does, it's lights out for him, so I'm going to go take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

.Luna came upon their first miasma stream. She wanted to wake Faith or the boy, but they were Selkies, and Selkies don't take kind to being woken up.

"Great.What know?"sighed Luna.

Looking back at them, she wondered if they would mind.

"Well I hope they wont."

Waking them up, she almost received a punch from Faith and was yelled at by Bal Dat.

"Hay!!Watch it!!It's not my fault you went to sleep!!You don't have to try to slug me!!"

Then din't wake me!!God!!You give me a headache!!"

"You both give me a headache."

"I knew that Selkies hate being woken up but, is that needed!"

"YES!" Both Bal Dat and Faith yelled.

"Now why did you wake us up," Faith asked, very grumpy.

"Oh get over it already!Were at a miasma stream.Try staying awake."

"Shut up!!"they both yelled.

"Woah! Wait, we're where," Faith said in shock.

"In the miasma stream! Now go back to sleep!"

At that Faith jumped out of her bunk and looked out around them. "WOW!" Faith seemed like a little kid as the went over the stream.

"geee.I thought you didn't care."

"Well I do! Oh sorry about almost hitting you!"

"Don't worrie."

"It's amazing, isn't it Luna?"

"Yeah!!Great a bunch of swurling stuff that could kill you!!Nice."

"What? It's pretty!"

"Go head walk out.See what happens."

"No thanks! I'm fine right here! Wait Bal Dat! Would YOU please go out and touch it for me," Faith said giving him a look. "WHAT!? Are you crazy Faith!? Wait I don't need an answer to that..."

"You!!I'll squish you!!"

"Try me!"

"Get out."

"What!!??"

"I said get out.I was clear ,right."

"Why should I?"

"It's our caravan."

"Faith, don't make him do that, he'll die!"

Bal Dat stuck his tongue out at her.

"Good!!Let him!!"

"Faith!"

"God, I'm so sorry, can't you take a joke, oh beautiful MASTER?"

"From you,no.Any one but you two,yes."

"Faith, I'll TOUCH it from where I'm not all the way in the miasma. If Luna will excuse me as I stand next to her." Bal Dat went past Luna and stuck his hand into the brightly colored miasma. He bit down on his teeth as the miasma touched his skin.

"Dose it hurt?"

"Yeah dose it!!"

He then screamed as a big wave of miasma hit his hand. Luna grabed him and pulled him out. "Faith, CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME MORE BANDAGES!?"

"Ahhahhahahahah!!Sure!!"

After leaving the stream, Faith and Luna looked around at their new settings. "Amazing, isn't it girls?"

"eh.I've seen better"

"We're going to the Mushroom Forest first right, Luna?"

"That's correct, I wonder what it's like there."

"I can tell you," Bal Dat said as they looked at him.

"How is it?"They both asked.

"Mushroomy!!X3"

Faith and Luna just sighed in frustration. "Joking, seriously thought, it's filled with monsters, and the musrooms are in fact 10 feet high. It's a real piece of work."

"That's it?"

"Then lets go in!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Faith looked at the giant mushrooms. Very disgusted, she pushed Bal Dat into one. She felt rather amused at this. "I think he looks better covered in that, don't you Luna?" Faith taunted as he tried to hoist himself out. "Faith don't do that, he could attract a monster." "But, but, he looks better this way! And besides, I was wanting to make mushroom soup later with him!" Faith looked at him like she was a wolf on the attack. "Not funny. Poor guy he's being tortured!!" "Sorry but, this isn't a catch and releace program. I'll tell you what, I'll let him be IF he'll marry me." Poor Bal Dat didn't seem to triled at that. "Faith!! That's so wrong!" "Well according to Selkie traditions, if a male attacks a female in a attempt to steal her stuff. Then that Female has the right of marrying that male. So he is mine by that factor. So Bal Dat cannot refuse me, unless he would like to stay my slave. That word is used because if a male loses, then he cannot return to his village as a man, but as a piece of trash." Faith gave him a scary look. "Man, I thought you had forgotten those traditions, guess not!" Bal Dat seemed like he really didn't want to marry. "I don't believe in that.It's all a rift raft." "Nope, I'll show you the tradition book later. In fact I think I showed it to you. Its the BIG book I brought." "Oh boy" Faith then grabed Bal Dat. "But Luna, he's so cute!" "But that's sooo wrong!!!" "Who cares! Hey look! It's a monster! I call first dips!" "Go head." "Yay!" Faith then went after it. "Don't get yourself killed!!" "Why not!?" Faith said as she hit the monster. "It sounds good to me, Luna," Bal Dat said from behind them. "Yeah it would lighten the caravan" "You two would miss me! Besides, who would annoy you two till your head bursts!?" Faith said as she delievered the final blow. "Right." "Why so sarcastic?" "Don't worry. Let's go."

Faith looked across at a monster with one eye. "Hey Luna, Bal Dat, isn't that monster funny looking? Can I kill it?" "Do what you want and stop asking!!" "Yay, meow!" Faith yelled as she jumped on a musroom, which shot her in the air. "She's not from this world. At all." "I agree," Bal Dat said as Faith took the monster face on. "She's just not serious enough." sighed Luna. "Maybe, not, but she's spunky enough!" Bal Dat laughed out. "Hey, quit talking and help me out!" Faith yelled at them. "Fine. Come on before she gets hurt." "Right." Bal Dat sighed as they got onto the musroom. "Oh! By the way, this thing uses slow and it can do thunder! So be careful!" Faith warned as they came over. "Okay, got it," Luna said as she ran over. "Look Luna! It's a whirly bird! Hahaha!" Faith said as the monster started to go in a circle. The monster then disappered, to reveal an item. "MINE!" Faith screeched as she picked it up. "Hey, it's a phonix down! Yay!" Faith then ran off. "Hey!!Think before you just run off like that!!You're ganna get killed!!!"yelled Luna. "Hey Luna, what's the meaning of the word 'think'!? I don't know that one!" Faith laughed as she found another monster. "God you make me worry so much Faith." Luna mummered to herself. "Ow! Luna! I'm on FIRE, HELP!" Faith screamed to her as Bal Dat laughed. "Hold up, just for alittle" Luna said.  
"Stop! Drop! Roll!!!!Retared!!" yelled Bel dat. "Thanks!" Faith said doing as told. Luna and Bel Dat laughed as Faith rolled on the ground. "Thank you again, Bal Dat, now it's time to kill that monster, that set me on fire!" Faith was angry now. Pushing them out of her way, she killed it. "All right then, let's get moving."said Luna.

"Luna, is that good?" Faith asked as they came upon a green monster, known as a marbolo. "NO!!" screamed Luna as they ranto a safe distance. "Great, Faith's going to die today! I'm going to go grave shopping after this!" Bal Dat said as Faith shot him a bad look.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith looked at the giant green thing amazed that it was so big.

"Oh my god!! Giant veggies attack!!" yelled Luna.

"Luna, MOVE!" Faith yelled feeling an attack coming.

The monsters roots pierced through the ground. Faith and Luna stumble in shook of the force.

"Hey Bal Dat, help out some would ya!?" Faith yelled at the boy.

" Y-Yes sir!!" said Bal Dat as he started to run towards the monster retracting its roots.

"I'm going in after Luna, watch our backs!" Faith yelled at her partner.

"yes sir!" replied Bal Dat.

"TRY MA'AM!" Faith yelled attacking the giant green thing. "Bal Dat, take out the little ones, I'm going for the big one!"

Bal Dat ran to the two little monsters.

Faith saw the monster look as if it was concentrating on something.

"Bal Dat! MOVE!" Faith said seeing something under him.

"I am!! Stop yelling!!" Bal Dat said in a confused why.

Faith looked at where he once stood to see blizzard in his place. She then remembered her and Luna picking up some fire elements.

"Luna! Catch! Make Firaga if you can!" Faith yelled passing her the fire she had.

"O-okay!" replied Luna

Bal Dat and Faith continued their pursuit on the monsters.

"Faith I'm almost done!!" yelled Luna charging energy.

"Good!" Faith yelled while dodging the monsters poisonous breath.

"Hey girls, explain to me again, why I'm here!?" Bal Dat yelled.

"You eat our food, travel in our caravan, and you use our stuff, so you have to pay us back! So SHUT UP!" Faith yelled at him.

"Annoying girls!!: yelled Bal Dat.

"I'm done Faith! Back off so you don't get burned!!" warned Luna.

"Good!" Faith yelled back running away from the upcoming blaze.

"Burn baby, burn!" Faith yelled at the monsters.

The monster started to disappear as the wind blew crying away it ashes.

Faith started to walk when she noticed that her leg hurt. Looking down, she saw blood.

"Luna, do you have any bandages?" She asked before she fell to the ground.

"Ah!! Yeah, hang on." Luna ran towards Faith.

Sol Rat came over to Faith, picked her up, and head toward the tree.

"We can put the bandage on after we collect the myrrh, so don't worry about that now." Bal Dat said to Luna.

"That's not for you to decide!!" yelled Luna.

"Maybe so, but if you don't hurry, Faith won't be the only one hurt, your whole village will." Bal Dat stated.

"It's fine Luna, my leg can wait." Faith said, not wanting to hear an argument.

"...Fine.." said Luna.

Faith, Luna, Bal Dat, and Mog came over to the myrrh tree.

"Here kupo, go and take it," Mog instructed Luna.

Luna grab the crystal and walk towards the glowing tree.

They watched as the tree lite up with beautiful colors and a drop came down.

Okay, now my leg." Faith said while Bal Dat dropped her on the ground. At that moment a moogle came up to them.

"Mail kupo!" He said cheerfully.

Ah! Mail, I hope it's mother!" said Luna while cleaning Faith's wound.

Faith took a letter from the moogle.

"Snap, it's from my older brother, what does that twit want now..." Faith said annoyed.

Bal Dat took interest.

"Wait you have a brother?" He said almost sneering.

"Yeah, two," Faith said even more annoyed.

"What about you Luna?" Bal Dat asked seeing as he wasn't going to go nowhere with Faith.

" Ah! I have two brothers. One's older and one's younger. There annoying!! Augh!!" Luna glared at Bal Dat with the intent of killing him for bringing up family.

"Here moogle, hey, watch out when we go the our village Bal Dat. My brother is known to hurt men whom talk to me." Faith said almost laughing.

"What, why?" Bal Dat asked confused.

"Because, I told him all the pain you put us through!" Faith said now really laughing.

"Hehe, I can't wait to see that! Though my family wouldn't care, as long as I'm good I'm pretty much set. Here moogle." Luna passed her letter to the moogle and he flew away.

"Okay! One tree down, two to go!!" said as she sprung her self of the ground.


	6. Notice

**Dear readers, I am here to regretfully inform you that Faith and Luna's Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles will not be continued. This is due to a dispute between me and the other co-writer who does Luna. Please understand that the situation has no hope of being reformed, and that this is a regretful decision.**

**I also apologize if you mistook this for a chapter, now, please have a nice day.  
**


End file.
